Thunderstorm
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Oneshot. Dustin's never been a fan of thunderstorms. Actually, he's always hated them. Ever since childhood he's been afraid of thunder and lightening. Kaylee decides to help him get over his fear.


**A/N:** Alright, here's _other _oneshot. I hope you guys aren't getting bored of these, because they're really all I have to do. I'm trying to mix up who the focus is on (other than Kaylee I mean) so I'm not giving you guys the same oneshot twice. I decided that it was about time Kaylee and Dustin got a cute little oneshot centric.

Read and review. Comments are more then welcome!

**Disclaimer:** You know the routine. Nothing belongs to me except Kaylee.

* * *

Dustin hated thunderstorms for one reason, and one reason only.

He never understood why Mother Nature needed lighting, when she had the sun and the moon to light the sky. And what's worse, lighting only lasted a few seconds before the world was back to its dark state. If anything, lightning was a tease to what he could have, but didn't. It was a dark reminder that Dustin had no control over what was happening in the world, and Dustin hated when he didn't have control of a situation.

And thunder... Dustin couldn't figure out where to begin. Thunder was just as pointless as lightning. No one needed to hear Mother Nature's drums every few seconds. It was like listening to a broken record over and over again; one that would never stop. When the thunder rumbled, it drove Dustin up the wall.

But the real reason Dustin hated thunderstorms, was because he had been trapped in one.

When Dustin was eight years old, he was living in the country with his parents and his sister, Sierra. The tow Brooks children were playing in the field when it started raining. Sierra enjoyed the rain on her skin, but Dustin's didn't like it. He was all wet and slippery.

And that's when it happened. Out of nowhere, thunder and lightning took their spot in the sky, startling the future earth ninja.

Dustin and his sister were alone, in the huge field, in the middle of a thunderstorm. They had no idea what to do, or where to run. They just knew they were in danger.

"Dustin!" Sierra yelled, grabbing her little brother's hand. "Stay low!"

"Why? Dustin asked as Sierra pulled him down.

"Lighting hits the taller object," Sierra explained to him, covering her head with her hands. "If we stay low, we might not get hit!"

Dustin's eyes were wide in fear when his sister told him there was a chance he was hit by the lightning. So, while he and his sister waited out the storm, he worried about what could happen if he was hit. What would he do? Where would he go? Could he be taken care of? Would he find help in time?

These things worried the eight year old dearly.

As the wind picked up, blowing mud onto his tear-stricken face, Dustin wanted the lightning and the thunder to stop. But no matter how much he hoped, it wouldn't go away until it wanted to.

-----Thunderstorm-----

"Hey, look, I found out what a tea cozy is!" Kaylee giggled from the kitchen as she and Kira prepared hot chocolate for themselves and the boys. The thunderstorm raging outside had knocked out most of the power, so the girls decided it would be fun to camp out in the living room to wait out the storm.

Conner was all for it. He loved listening to the thunder and the rain as it beat the window. He loved the rush of fear, when he was in a safe environment.

Dustin didn't like the idea one bit. But he had no choice. He could either sleep in the living room with the others, or sleep upstairs in his room alone. He decided it was best to be with his friends.

"And it only took you three years," Kira laughed, remembering how Kaylee's personality, along with her own, had been altered when they were hit by the meteor. Kaylee had told the others that she wanted a tea cozy, even if she had no idea what it was, and only now, in Kira and Conner's kitchen, did she ever figure it out.

"Well, between saving the world and out music career, that was on the top of my list," Kira could hear the sarcasm in Kaylee's voice, but laughed it off.

"It should have been."

"Hey, you girls coming, I think the storm's about to get nasty!" Conner called from the living room. "Just in time too, the fire's getting started."

Kira and Kaylee smiled as they joined their fiancés, each holding two mugs of hot chocolate. Conner quickly took his from Kira and tried gulping it down, but it was too hot and burned his tongue, causing him to spit out half of what was in his mouth.

"Careful, it's a little hot," Kira warned him as she sat down beside him, using his body as a back rest. Conner glared at her playfully, wrapping his arms around her and trying his best to blow on his tongue.

Kaylee smiled at the two before noticing her fiancé was a little tense as he stared out the window. She knelt down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder as lightning lit up the sky. Dustin was taken by surprise, and thought Kaylee was an attacker. He grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his shoulder.

Kaylee screamed as she flew through the air and landed on her back by the window as the thunder rolled in. She felt the hot chocolaty liquid fly all over her and winced at it burned at her skin.

"Kaylee, I'm so sorry!" Dustin told her, offering her and hand. Kaylee looked up at him and laughed.

"No worries," she smiled. "Kira and I made this from boiling water, because the milk went bad. It should all be gone in no time."

Kaylee summoned her water powers and pulled the hot chocolate from her clothes, dumping it back into the mug. She then accepted Dustin's hand and he helped her up.

"So, what's go the mighty lion so tense?" she teased him, poking his stomach.

"Nothing," Dustin turned away, afraid of telling his fiancée one of his deepest fears. Only kids were afraid of thunderstorms.

"Dustin," Kaylee frowned. "You don't flip me when it's nothing. What's bugging you?"

"I was just a little scared, that's all," Dustin assured the blonde. "You were in perfect sync with the lighting. Anyone would have jumped."

"Dude, you flipped the woman you promised to spend the rest of your life with," Conner pointed out. "What, are you afraid of thunder?"

Dustin turned away from his best friend and sighed.

Conner burst out laughing.

"Dude! You're afraid of this!" he said, pointing to the window. "That has got to be the most pathetic fear- OW!"

Conner rubbed the side of his head, where Kaylee had aimed her shoe to hit him. She smirked at him menacingly before turning to Dustin.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "I never would have agreed to staying here if I knew you didn't like thunderstorms."

"Because I was afraid I would get picked on," Dustin said, glaring at the red ranger. "What man is afraid on a tiny little storm?"

"You, apparently," Kira muttered, only to be hit Kaylee's other shoe.

"Not helping," Kaylee frowned. Kira lowered her head, offering Dustin a silent apology.

"Either way, no matter where I am, I'm scared," Dustin explained. "And if we were stuck on the streets in this thing... it could have gone horribly wrong."

"Well then, I'm glad we're here," Kaylee giggled. "Because I'm going to help you deal with your fear, without making fun of you."

"How?" Dustin asked. Kaylee smirked as she looked up at him innocently.

"You're afraid of being stuck in a storm, right?" she asked him. "You're afraid something bad is going to happen?"

Dustin nodded and watched as Kaylee grabbed her shoes from the front hall and put them on.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Outside, Tori never lets me dance in the rain."

"You don't dance," Kira reminded her.

"It's a figure of speech!" Kaylee groaned.

"You're going to get sick!" Conner warned her.

"Details!" Kaylee waved his warning off as she opened the door. Thunder roared through the air as she took off, into the street to play in the rain.

Dustin watched her from the window, admiring her courage. He could barely keep his cool indoors, never mind out on the street, but Kaylee looked like she was having the time of her life in the rain.

Kaylee caught him in the window and waved happily, not seeing the car pass behind her, splashing her with dirty street water. She stood in shock for a moment as the lightning flashed again. Though Dustin couldn't hear her screams of joy, he saw her cheerful expression on her face.

Kaylee ran back inside the house, soaking wet form head to toe after her shower, but she couldn't stop giggling. Kira handed her a towel to dry off and a change of clothes, and Kaylee accepted it.

"Do you only own yellow?" Kaylee asked her best friend as she took the clothes into the bathroom to get changed.

"Dude, thunder..." Conner laughed, gently punching Dustin in the shoulder.

"If you were trapped in a field in a thunderstorm, you would feel the same way."

"It's just... my five year old cousin's not even scared of thunderstorms, and you're practically cowering every time the lighting and thunder hit."

Kaylee heard everything from the bathroom, and walked out with her jeans twisted, before snapping them on Conner's leg. The red Ranger howled in pain as he dropped to the floor.

"You're afraid of water," she told him. "I wouldn't be talking."

"Was! I was!"

"Uh-huh," Kaylee nodded. She walked back into the living room and sat next to the fire to warm up. Dustin took off his sweatshirt and gave it to Kaylee. He then pulled her on his lap and held her close.

Lightning struck again, and Dustin jumped. Kaylee giggled slightly, but not at him.

"You're funny when you jump," she told him, kissing his softly.

Thunder quickly came, immediately followed by another bolt of lightning. The wind and rain started to pick up as well, and suddenly, the gap between the lightning and thunder was barely existent.

Even Kaylee jumped at the next booming thunder. It had taken her completely off guard. But when it died down to a small rumble, she began to laugh.

"Another one!" she cheered, looking out the window.

On command, lighting lit up the room once more, but the thunder didn't follow.

"Where's the boom?" Kaylee asked, counting the seconds in her head. She reached twenty but didn't hear anything.

"Aw, is it gone already?" she pouted.

"Good, now we can roast marshmallows!" Conner smiled, arriving from the kitchen with a bag of the gooey treats. Kira rolled her heavy eyes as Conner found his trusty roasting stick.

"ATCHOO!" Kaylee sneezed, shaking her whole body as she nearly jumped out of Dustin's arms. "ATCHOO! ATCHOO!"

"Totally called that one," Conner told her, offering her a tissue. Kaylee accepted it before sneezing again.

"ATCHOO! ATCHOO! ATCH-"

Dead silence.

"Um, Kayl..." Dustin laughed looking down at his fiancée. "I think you're forgetting something."

"Oo," Kaylee finished, just for him before her body shook suddenly, and Kaylee was hit by abrupt coldness. She nestled into Dustin's body for warmth as she closed her eyes. "Bedtime, goodnight."

Dustin smiled, kissing the top of her damp, blonde hair as he watched her fall asleep in his arms. Though Kira was already half asleep on the couch behind Conner, she still managed to tease the former yellow Ranger by awing at the scene.

"You two are so cute together," she told him.

Dustin looked down and saw what she meant. Kaylee was wrapped comfortably in his arms, sleeping soundly. Her hair was damp from when she ran outside to prove to him thunder wasn't all that dangerous. Because of that, her clothes had been soaked, and it was not healthy to wear them, even in the warm house. Kaylee was forced to wear some of Kira's yellow pyjamas, which meant she was wearing his color.

To add to it all, Kaylee was warm in his sweatshirt; his bright, yellow motocross sweatshirt that he had gotten Roger Hannah himself to sign. Though, because the shirt and Kira's pyjama pants were a little too big, Kaylee looked so small and fragile in his arms. Her blonde hair fell around her face, which was glowing from the fire in the fireplace.

He squeezed her tight and looked out the window as a faint rumble of thunder was heard. Dustin pushed back the memories of the old field, and replaced it with the picture of the little angel in his arms.

Suddenly, he loved thunderstorms.


End file.
